


На виду

by andywarhol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Quests, Survival Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Summary: вдохновлено творчеством SKYND





	На виду

— Раз, два... Так, а вот сюда поставишь трюмо с куклами. Только не прячь ключ в рюшах, как для тестов в прошлый раз. Эти твари охрененно дорогие и рвутся от одного чиха. Эй, новенький, ты записываешь? —семенящий за уверенно цокающей каблуками хозяйкой ассистент закивал, демонстрируя записи в планшете.

— Разумеется, да, а если заменить...

— Так, четыре, здесь рабочие завтра доделают фальш-стены и несколько скрытых проходов. — попытку задать вопрос, равно как и цифру «три» хозяйка проигнорировала. — Итоговый план с учётом ловушек и «скримеров» должен быть у меня на почте завтра вечером.

— Но по сценарию...

— В обед придёт фотограф, проконтролируешь съёмку для промо. Работайте пока без маньяка, на антураже в локации. — осознав, что поток поручений прервать не получится, ассистент лишь продолжил сосредоточенно тапать по виртуальной клавиатуре. — На массовку возьми кого-нибудь из персонала. Всё равно их едва ли можно отличить от трупов.

За наставлениями они практически пробежали всю игровую зону.

— В понедельник придут пробоваться на новых аниматоров. Посмотри их, но не нанимай никого сразу. Чтобы сегодня удержаться на плаву в индустрии, — она окинула ассистента взглядом, полным скепсиса, — нам нужны лучшие! Я хочу настоящего маньяка, на-сто-я-ще-го!

А секунду спустя хозяйка уже неслась выедать душу строителям. Ассистент же остался на месте с ворохом дел, которые предстояло выполнить. Покрутив головой по сторонам, он перечитал записи и тихонько улыбнулся. 

У неё будет маньяк. И трупы будут, и крики. Настоящие-настоящие. 

Новичок постарается.


End file.
